wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Thud
Thud is a villainous Case 53. Appearance Thud is described as looking like a rook chest piece, with internal workings that dripped yellow phlegm. He is squat bodied, with a skinny neck and a normal sized head. He is clad in white cylindrical extensions of shell. He has a notch in one shoulder, making his arm appear to almost float as it is joined to the body at the armpit, not the shoulder.The case fifty-three had Sveta’s face in its hands. It was a weirdly shaped figure, squat bodied, but with a skinny neck topped with a normally sized head. All was clad in what looked like cylindrical extensions of shell, white and ornamented like a castle with crenellations. What the shell didn’t cover was ropy, yellow, and slick with fluids. A notch was inset into one shoulder, making it so one arm seemed to practically float in the air, joined to the body at armpit but not at shoulder. I was put in mind of a ‘rook’ chess piece, given arms and legs, with internal workings that dripped phlegm. I was especially mindful that the arm that was barely attached didn’t seem strong, but it was gaining strength as its powers returned. Heavens 12.3 Abilities and Powers His movement is augmented with shockwaves, in what is described as 'Kinetic extension', and any collision he produces releases blasts strong enough to knockdown people at significant distance. He uses this ability to augment his movement speed, as he is able to lunge and maintain that lunging speed.He didn’t slow down. He lunged forward, and it was a weird lunge, a fast initial movement, yes, but the fast didn’t taper off. He ran over Bluestocking’s group, clotheslining them and possibly breaking a collarbone, shoulder, or two.- Heavens 12.8 History Background As a Case 53, Thud was a victim of Cauldrons experiments. The Hunt for Cradle Thud was hired by Cradle and was present during attack on Tattletale-led group of Breakthrough and The Undersiders. Later in the night, he, as part of a forward group on Earth N, attempted to stop the retaliation team led by Antares. He was forced to stand down initially, but later reappeared with Paris in attempt to stall their retreat. Antares and one of the Harbinger Clones took out one of his eyes eachA glass ball shattered in Thud’s eye socket, and in that moment, his eye sockets were riddled with uncoiling wires and glass fragments. He didn’t seem to mind much, but the scenario bought me a moment to act. I dove, saw him bring his finger to his eye to pry the wires free, and I changed direction mid-flight. A twist in the air, leg out, Wretch out- I slammed my foot into his hand with all the strength I could bring to bear, using flight and rotation in the air. In the process, I slammed finger into eye socket, all the way to the base of the finger where it met the hand. Heavens 12.8Another shot struck his intact eye. This one didn’t catch the eye socket and send metal wire out into the other external bits. It simply sank in, then detonated. He screamed, his mouth remaining frozen where it was, while the slick yellow-green muscle fibers across his neck and shoulders parted, the gaps vibrating with the passage of the sound from within him. Heavens 12.8, and he was eventually put down by Chastity Vasil. Site Navigation Category:Case 53s Category:Brute Category:Striker Category:Mover Category:Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Characters Category:Ward Characters